


Not When It's You

by dickard23



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Cheating, Drug Use, Escort Service, F/M, Hockey, M/M, Organized Crime, Orgy, Prostitution, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zig is in danger because he gambled more than he could pay. Maya agrees to sell her body to make the money to pay his debts. Will she fall in love with her John? Will he be what she really needs? Zaya, Camaya, and Clowen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not When It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Degrassi AU One Shot
> 
> Note the following changes
> 
> The Ice Hounds never came to Degrassi. Neither did Zoe. Adam never died, and Clare never took Eli back after he cheated on her.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married in two weeks,” Owen said to his teammate Dallas as they got beers. They were both second year players on the Toronto Blue Jays.

“Normally, I’d say you’re stupid for settling down too young, but Clare is hot!”

“She’s not just hot. She’s also sweet and really smart.”

His fiancée Clare was a reporter for the Toronto Star. Recently, she did an expose on a factory that had illegally dumped sewage into the Don River, which flows into Lake Ontario. The CEO just got arrested for having his thugs jump Clare’s supposed source.

“Rub it in why don’t you!” Dallas retorted.

“You know her friend is sweet on you.” It didn’t take a genius to see Clare’s bff Alli liked him.

“I know, but she looks ready to settle down. I’m still working on my wild oats.”

“Just make sure you don’t wait too long to sow them all. The good girls aren’t gonna be on the market forever.”

Dallas grinned. “With this face, I got a good while.”

Owen rolled his eyes. The two guys would have stayed for longer, but Owen got a call.

“Clare, what’s going on?”

“…”

Dallas couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she sounded upset.

“What? Did you call the police?”

“…”

“They’re on the way. Lock yourself in the bedroom until they get here. They’ll knock real loud. I’m on my way.”

Dallas frowned. What the fuck is going on?

“I gotta go. Someone tried to break into Clare’s apartment.” They weren’t moving in together until they got back from their honeymoon. Now, Owen wished she had moved in sooner. His place was more secure.

“I’ll go with.”

* * *

 

15 mintues later, they were both at the scene.

An officer was inside taking Clare’s statement and the others were canvassing the neighborhood for clues and collecting evidence.

“You need to wait on the sidewalk.”

“This is my fiancee’s apartment,” Owen told them.

The officer looked up. “Who’s he?”

“My teammate,” and neighbor.

The officer squinted. “Owen Milligan, holy shit! My kid loves you,” and so does half of Toronto.

“I can sign him something later. Is Clare okay?”

“She’s fine, physically anyway. She’s a bit shaken up.”

He took Owen and Dallas inside to see her and then asked some questions.

“Do you have any idea who might try to hurt your fiancée?”

Owen suggested, “Hollingsworth, Clare pretty much ruined him.”

The officer wrote down the name. “Do you have any obsessed fans, particularly ones who mention wanting to be involved with you.”

Owen wasn’t sure if he should mention Tori. She had been obsessed with him at one point, but he didn’t think she’d harm Clare. “I’ve had a couple of clingy fans, but none that I think would resort to violence.”

“It probably was either Hollingsworth or a random burglar, but we have to cover our bases.”

“Can you walk us through what happened?” another officer asked Clare.

“I was making some coffee and I heard a loud banging on the door. I didn’t think it was Owen since he said he was meeting Dallas. When I looked out to the door, I saw a big man in black. I didn’t want to answer it since I was home alone, so I waited for him to go away.

Instead, he broke the window, trying to reach the lock. I grabbed Owen’s lug wrench and smashed his hand with it. The guy yelped and then ran away.”

SID had the bloody lug wrench.

“Hopefully, we got his DNA and can get a match. They also had some smeared prints on the glass, which might come in handy.”

Clare had his lug wrench because he had to replace one of her tires two weeks ago.

“Maybe that tire you popped was really slashed,” Owen mentioned. “She had a busted tire two weeks ago. I had to replace it.”

Clare shrugged. “I don’t know.” She knew the article would make people unhappy, but she had never felt scared like this before.

“Stay with me tonight,” Owen told her.

Clare nodded. “Can I stay until the wedding?”

“I was hoping you would.”

* * *

 

When Zig saw two big men outside his job, he knew he was in trouble. He slipped out the back way and then sprinted home, hoping to avoid them.

He did, locking the door behind him as he ran into his shabby apartment. Unfortunately, locking the door doesn’t help when people can kick it in.

“You need to pay up!”

Zig had a gambling addiction and he was out for 10k.

“I know, but I only have,” he handed over $500.

“This isn’t enough to save your arm, but it’s enough to save your leg.”

They broke Zig’s arm by hitting him with a baseball bat.

He was afraid to call the cops, so he just went to the hospital. His girlfriend, Maya, was a nurse. Luckily, he was covered under her insurance.

“What happened to you?”

“I fell,” he told the medical student assisting the doctor.

“Come on Zig,” Alli told him. “I may be a student, but I can tell, someone struck you with something.”

“These are the kind of people you don’t snitch on.”

Alli nodded sadly. She knew the type. “The hospital pays for people to be in clinical trials. Maybe you can make some fast money.”

Zig found a trial that paid $500 just for doing the first day and another $500 when you finished. Maya, however, flipped when she learned, “this could make you go blind!”

“But I need the money!”

“How will you work once you’re blind?” It was of course possible for blind people to work, but Zig was a laborer, which would be hard, and he didn’t know braille. He barely knew how to read as it was.

“I don’t know what else to do.”

Unsure of what to do, Maya asked Katie for help.

“Zig owes a lot of money. If he doesn’t pay, they’ll just keep breaking his bones.”

“How much does he need?”

“10k, well 9500 now.”

Katie didn’t have the money. She was a soccer coach and got paid well, but not that well. “I can ask around, but I don’t have that kind of cash.”

“I know.” Maya wished she could ask Owen, but she didn’t know him that well, and she and Tristan had a falling out years ago.

* * *

Two days later, Marisol called Maya.

“I have a way that you can make 10k in one night?”

“Really? How?”

“Do you know what I do?”

“You run a talent agency.”

“I do, and I also have a second business, which is where you can earn that kind of cash. A lot of girls work in both.”

“What is it?”

“How about you come downtown and I’ll explain.”

Maya got down to Marisol’s office.

“This is really nice.” Marisol was on the 12th floor and had a wall that was a giant glass window. It overlooked a park.

“I’ve done quite well for myself, and you can too. I cater to very wealthy clients. Clients who will pay sometimes up to 50,000 to get exactly what they want.”

“What do they want for that kind of money?”

“Good question. They want companionship, usually from a lady (although some want men), and they like it to be discrete and accommodating to their needs.”

“They need friends?”

“Not exactly friends, although the concept is similar. Think of it as a one-sided friendship where you provide exactly what they need and they pay you a lot of money.”

Maya started to get it. “They want prostitutes.”

“Some of them, yes. Others want a dinner date, someone to make his ex really jealous, a companion to go on vacation with. They could want a number of things.”

“What if they want something really gross?”

“Every girl gives me a list of what she will or won’t do. The more she will do, the better offers she will get.”

“And I could make 10,000 doing this?”

“It depends on what you will do.”

Marisol explained the going rates. There is a base rate of $350/hr just for time with a two-hour minimum. If the client wants sex to be on the table, the rate goes up to $600/hr. “If you are willing to offer sex and stay overnight then that will cost the client 10,000 for 12 hours. I get a 20% commission, but the clients often tip 1-2k for that.”

“I need to think it over. Can I call you back?”

“Sure, but keep in mind I need to have you tested before you can work. We make our clients get tested too.”

She was hoping Zig would say no, but he was desperate.

“I know it’s weird, but I don’t know what else we can do.”

Maya agreed and came in to sign the non-disclosure agreement and get an STD test.

* * *

Cam, their rookie, was in charge of planning Owen’s bachelor party. “I got us in Michael On Simcoe (Toronto’s finest steakhouse), a VIP suite in Karma, and the Toronto Raptor’s cheerleaders will be meeting us there, along with Chris Bosh and Drake.”

“Where’s the comfort woman?” Dallas questioned.

“The puck bunnies?”

“No, the call girl.”

“I’m supposed to get one?”

“And you’re supposed to test her out first, so we know she’s good.”

“Really?”

Dallas made this up. “I got a number for you. Call her up and see what cuties she has available.”

Cam made the call. “Hi, I am looking for an escort.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“One who would like to stay the night? Ideally, she will be available this Friday and next Friday night.”

“Both overnights?”

“Yes.”

Marisol wasn’t sure if Maya would do it twice, but maybe. “I got a new girl who is free this Friday, but you her first client, so go easy on her if you want her to come back.”

“I will,” Cam said nervously.

He had to come in and sign his own non-disclosure agreement and get an STD test.

“What do you want your pen name to be?”

“um, Mac.” Cam wasn’t that creative.

“Mac it is.”

Cam told Dallas he had a girl ready. “She’s new to this.”

“You got a fresh one, good job.”

Dallas was teasing the poor boy at Owen’s apartment. “I can’t believe he fell for that.”

“You tricked him into hiring a hooker?”

“I told him it was his job as a rookie to test her out. I thought he’d call my bluff.”

“He’s too loyal,” Owen said as he polished his beer. “I hope she’s clean.”

“Oh they test everyone, the clients and the Johns.”

“Personal experience?”

“I might have gotten Luke one as a present last year.”

“Goody two shoes Baker?”

“He needed to get some relief after Zoe dumped him like that.” She dumped him by grabbing Bo and kissing him right in front of Luke.

Clare shook her head. “Cam’s sweet. You should be nicer to him.”

“That’s why I mess with him, so he learns to stand up for himself.”

Clare shook her head. The cops arrested the burglar. His name was Bruce the Moose and he was believed to be on the Hollingsworth payroll. He lawyered up and didn’t get bail.

* * *

That Friday, Maya got all dolled up. She hoped she earned a tip. She did not want to do this ever again.

After a full on spa treatment, hair, nails, waxing, the works, she started to get ready at home.

She got on a little black dress, pumps, and put her hair up, trying to look more sophisticated. She opted for contacts instead of her glasses and did her makeup.

Zig had forgotten about her “date” and when eh came over, he liked what he saw.

“You look hot!”

She blushed “thanks. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“You’re going out like that?”

“I need to make a good impression.”

“He’s just a john.”

“And a tip makes the difference between paying off your debt and still being short.”

Zig frowned. “I hope you use protection.”

“Of course I will.”

Maya got in the cab and headed to the hotel.

The client was already there. Maya was given a key at the concierge desk and went up to the penthouse. This guy must be rich.

She opened the door and saw a cute man in a suit with messy brown hair and a sheepish grin.

“Hi I’m … Mac.”

“Daria.”

She shut the door and started to try to figure him out. Marisol said you got the best tips when you could anticipate their needs. He seems nervous, likely doesn’t have a lot of experience with women despite his good looks and wealth, so he probably works long hours and needs to relax.

“How about we start with a massage?”

“Sure.”

She sauntered over behind him and began to rub his neck. “I feel a lot of tension. You must work really hard.”

“I do, and even though the season’s over, I still have to train to keep in shape. “

He’s an athlete. She ran her nails down his front. He had a nice body. “You seem to be in very good shape.”

He blushed as she unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his sinew-covered back.

“Nice broad shoulders and look at these arms,” she squeezed his biceps before kissing his neck. He smelled good too, really good.

She got him to lie down and then she straddled him, rubbing away his soreness.

“You’re really good at this.”

“My sister played soccer for a long time. I took a massage therapy class to help with her back issues.”

“It paid off.”

She flipped him over and began to rub his chest and shoulders. A tent was already forming in his pants.

Before she could address it, the doorbell rang.

It was dinner. He ordered the ribeye, and he got her a spaghetti and clams.

“My favorite,” she said with a grin as they sat down at the table.

He started to tell her his story. The Rangers drafted him, but they traded him about ten minutes later.

“How do you like Toronto?”

“This is my first chance to really see it. When I got here, I was working out and practicing all the time, so I wouldn’t get cut and then when the season came, I was usually one the ice or resting at home.”

“The RCM has great performances.”

“RCM?”

“Royal Conservatory of Music.”

“Do you play?”

“I played the cello, but my father told me it would never pay the bills, so I got a degree in nursing.”

“He should have been more supportive.”

“I guess, but I like helping people.”

“If you’re a nurse, why are you doing this?”

“My boyfriend gambled his money away, and they broke his arm because he couldn’t pay. It was either this or wait for them to come back and break his leg.”

What a terrible boyfriend? “He has no idea how lucky he is.”

“I don’t think he sees it that way. We got in a fight before I came here.”

“Maybe you should find a guy who really appreciates you.”

After dinner, they continued to talk on his bed.

“I never really had much time for girlfriends. The girls who came up to me either wanted sex, money, or both, and I never wanted to have my picture on TMZ with some bimbo stumbling out of my limo.”

“Like Dallas?” Everyone knows of Dallas.

“Yeah. He’s a good guy, but he loves to party.”

“If he can afford it. Zig can’t, but he keeps trying to hang out with high rollers.”

Cam leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle. Maya kissed him back and straddled him.

His hands were nervous and eager. He reached up and grabbed a hold of her breasts.

“Softer,” she muttered against his skin. She showed him how she liked to be touched. “Just like that,” she moaned as he massaged her breasts.

He kissed the nape of her neck and unzipped her dress.

It fell to the floor leaving her in a black bra and thong.

His lips made their way down her body, and he slowly lavished her in kisses.

“OH MAC!”

He reached up and undid her bra before sucking a coral nipple into his mouth.

“OH YEAH!”

He started to gently chew and he massaged the other breast.

Maya had only been with Zig before this. She wasn’t sure if this was novel because it was with a new man or if Mac was just a boy wonder, but she felt amazing.

He yanked off her panties and saw that she was a natural blonde and was trimmed short. His rough hand palmed her sex. She was sopping. He slipped a finger into her.

“OOH!”

He started to pump it in and out, searching for her most sensitive areas.

“YES!”

She started to rock against his hand, guiding his finger to her g-spot and then he added a second one.

“OH YES!”

He went harder and faster, delighted with the sounds she was making and she pulled him into a passionate kiss right as he made her cum all over his hadn.

“That was amazing,” she breathed out before she fell on her forearms.

His hand was sticky. He licked his fingers. “You taste good.”

The tent in Cam’s pants was huge. Maya unzipped them and pulled out a big cock. Her eyes grew in shock. He was easily nine inches and fat.

She sucked the head in her mouth, unsure if she could get much more in and began to bob her head up and down.

“OH FUCK!”

She stroked what she couldn’t reach and continued to make him pant and gasp in pleasure.

“DARIA!”

She had to hold his hips down, so he didn’t choke her with his massive rod. She slowed down when he got close, not wanting him to lose it too quickly. She had a lot of time to fill, and wanted to make him enjoy as much of it as possible.

His hands found her hair, messing up her ponytail and he guided her head up and down. “OH FUCK! FUCK!”

He erupted in her mouth, cumming down her throat and all over her face.

She licked her lips, he was salty and bitter, but she liked it and then she made her way back up to him.

“How was that?”

“You’re a goddess.”

Before she knew it, he was hard again, and he put on a rubber. He pushed her legs apart before thrusting into her.

“OH FUCK!” She had never had anything so big inside and she was so wet that he slid in rather quickly.

“Is this okay?”

“Oh it’s amazing.” She loved being filled.

He started to thrust. Maya locked her legs around him. Within the first minute, he had her cumming on his cock. Cam had only been with a couple of girls before and it was nothing special. He could tell Daria would be different.

“OH FUCK!”

He grabbed her ass and pulled her on top of him, thrusting from below as he watched her ride him.

“OH MAC! MAC!”

She had a second orgasm and then a third.

He had a hungry look in his eyes as he watched her writhe uncontrollably on top of him. He wanted to make her cum until she couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to show her a pleasure she had never known. He doubted Zig paid that much attention to her needs. If he was a good boyfriend, then he’d be the escort, and he’d leave her at home. She deserves better than this.

She started to get tired from cumming so much. He got on top again and fucked her until she blacked out. When she came to, he started allover again and kept going until he came.

He’s made me cum like 10 times, Maya realized. She couldn’t remember the last time she came with Zig. It must have been a year ago.

Cam decided to give her pussy a break, but he wasn’t done with her.

He got her on all fours and began to rim her.

“OH FUCK!” She had never had a tongue here before. It felt really good.

He lubed her up and started to work his fingers into her ass. He got in one, and then two, and then three.

“You’re so tight,” he told her as he pumped his fingers in and out. He put on a condom and covered himself in lube before pushing his way into her virgin ass.

“OH MY!”

She felt like she was breaking in two, but he was well worth it. He stopped once he was all the way in.

He kissed her roughly before beginning to thrust.

While one hand held her close, the other hand started to rub her clitoris, making her hips buck in delight.

“OH YES!”

He grinned before he grabbed her hips and he began to go faster and harder.

“OH FUCK! MAC! FUCK ME!”

Minutes later, she was cumming again. He got her on all fours and continued to fuck her.

“Whose you’re Daddy?”

“You are, fuck me!”

Cam pulled her on top. “Ride me!”

Maya grabbed his legs for leverage and began to bounce up and down. She came some more before he finally lost his load inside of her.

“How about I draw us a nice, hot bath?” Cam suggested. Maya was worn out.

* * *

That morning, Maya woke up at 5:30. It was a force of habit. She usually went running before work.

When she looked at Mac, she could see an erection forming. She learned over and began to suck him.

Cam woke up to Daria sucking his dick. Damn, she’s amazing. Not wanting her to miss out, he pulled her over his face and began to eat her pussy.

She was still tired from before, but this felt really good.

She would have finished him off, but he pulled away, opting to put on a rubber and slide into her once more.

She was on all fours and powerless. Cam held her hips and started to fuck her.

He took advantage of his remaining time and by the end of it, they were both exhausted.

“You were amazing,” Cam told her. He didn’t think sex could be so good.

“I’ve never had anyone ravish me like that before.” He gave her $3000 as a tip.

“Do you think you’d be able to do a party next Friday?”

Zig would flip out. “I don’t know.”

“I hope you can. Bye Daria.”

Cam headed home. Maya got her pay from Marisol and then went to pay Zig’s debt.

The collector was a man named Jay.

“What brings a pretty lady like you here?”

“My boyfriend owes you money.”

“He must owe my boss money. What’s his name?”

“Zig.”

“Oh, hooker boy.”

“Hooker boy?”

“He stiffed my boss’s hookers.” He had given them a rubber band of cash, but it was one $100 and the rest were fakes.

Maya’s face fell. “He what?”

Jay just realized. “Oh shit. Sorry to tell you doll face but your boyfriend is scum. Maybe you should forget about paying and let him suffer.”

I can’t do that, even though I want to. “Take the money, but I won’t be coming back.”

When Zig asked about the money, she confronted him.

“I had a nice chat with Jay.”

“What about?”

“He told me that you didn’t pay off your hooker debt!” She was furious.

“Baby, it’s not like that.”

“What was it like?”

“I was gambling with some friends, and they stiffed their call girls. Since I brought them there, they said I had to pay.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn’t want to upset you even more. Maya, I’m sorry. I won’t hang out with them anymore.”

Maya agreed to give him one more chance, “but if you screw up again, I’m gone.”

“I won’t Baby.”

His story wasn’t a complete lie. He had been gambling with a friend who got two hookers, but they both fucked the girls, not just Miles.

What Maya doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

* * *

The media wanted to know all about the Hollingsworths now that the big kahuna was in jail. Clare was the expert on the family and was sharing her notes with the rest of the staff.

“Miles the III is a playboy whose father had to pay his way through school.” He had been kicked out after the student disciplinary committee found that he had attempted to rape a classmate, but then he was let back in after a semester of “cognitive therapy.”

“Frankie and Hunter are twins. Frankie is a cheerleader at Banting and Hunter dropped out of Banting to focus on a startup with his girlfriend Arlene. They are working in solar energy and just got a grant from the Bill Gates Foundation.”

“Boss wants more on Miles.”

Clare knew Owen would be mad.

“Absolutely not. His father is trying to kill you!”

“He was trying to scare me, and it didn’t work.”

“You weren’t scared?”

“I was really scared, but I’m not now. This family (minus the twins) thinks they can buy their way out of all of their problems. It’s time they stop hiding and the truth come out. This could be huge for me.”

“You’re taking protection.”

Clare sighed. “Fine.”

Clare did some digging and found a private club where Miles was known to party. “Now how do I get in?”

“I’m your guy,” Dallas told her. “I know some dudes who bounce there.”

Clare dyed her hair bright red and straightened it, so she wouldn’t be recognized.

“Oh who’s this hot redhead. Are you single?”

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s go Dallas.”

He took her to the club.

“Password.”

“Loose cannon,” Dallas said and they were let in.

Clare had a camera in her glasses and a wire affixed to her body.

“Can you get me a whiskey sour strain the ice?”

“You got it Dollface.”

Dallas waved to the water and got her a drink.

Miles was playing poker.

Dallas started to chat him up. “What’s the buy in?”

“3k for low stakes, 10k for high.”

They did low stakes until midnight.

Dallas nodded to Clare and she forked over the cash.

“You gonna play?”

“The lady plays. I’m more of a roulette kind of guy.”

Clare lost the first game on purpose, to get Miles’ guard down.

“Maybe she should try roulette too.”

Clare grunted and then called for a rematch, “double or nothing.”

He got two pair, but she had three of a kind.

“Lucky.”

A girl came up to Miles and sat on his lap. “She’s my good luck charm,” he said. Her name was Amy.

They were about to start the third hand when Zig stormed the table.

“I got my arm broken because of you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Paying for Johnny’s girls with fake money, is you stupid!”

“Those fakes are good.”

“Not good enough. He busted my arm because of your dumb ass.”

“I’ll pay the money.”

“My girl already put up the money.”

“Then what are you fussing for?”

Miles got Zig another girl. “She’s yours for the night.” Her name was Tinsley.

Zig went off to a room with her.

Clare saw Miles do coke on the table, and he bought some for later. She had plenty for her expose into the life of the Hollingsworth family.

“You should hold for a bit before you write that story, so he doesn’t remember you,” Dallas told her.

“It’s not coming out until after I’m away on my honeymoon.”

“Good call.”

Unfortunately for Zig, Maya’s friend Grace also works for the Toronto Sun. She saw the pictures and called the girl up.

“Zig’s running around on you!”

“What?”

“Our reporter went to investigate her target, and she came back with photo of Zig going into a room with a call girl.”

Grace sent a copy to Maya.

“That bastard.”

“Sorry, girl.”

Maya decided to get even first. She called Marisol. “I’m down for the party.”

“Oh good.” This would be a huge bill. Mac was willing to pay Daria 50k to do this party.

Maya was going to come away with 40k, easy and no Zig. This sounded great.

When Zig asked her out for Friday, she shut him down. “Sorry, I said I’d have a girls night with Katie.”

“You’re blowing me off for Katie?”

“She’s my sister.”

Zig grunted. Damn!

* * *

The boys picked up Owen at 7PM. Clare had her own bachelorette party with Alli, Jenna, Fiona, and Imogen.

The restaurant was excited for the Blue Jays. They would be getting mad tips. Everyone knew how these boys loved to spend. They got porterhouse steaks and fancy drinks and by the time they got out of there, the bill was $2400. Then they left an $800 tip.

The money kept flowing. They ordered tequila by the bottle and when you had 20+ people in a VIP room, you needed a lot of bottles.

Owen was the man of the hour. All the girls wanted the dance with him and all the guys kept handing him shots. By the time 1AM hit, he was smashed.

“Drink this water before you go to bed,” Dallas handed him a bottle. Owen was crashing at Dallas’s for the night.

The teammates who weren’t going to meet Daria made sure he got there in one piece.

“Now let’s meet this hottie!” Dallas was excited.

Daria didn’t bother with the evening dress this time. Instead, she opted for a Catholic schoolgirl outfit.

Cam was presently surprised. “You look …” Damn!

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friends?” she said with a cocky grin.

“This is …”

“Dallas,” he pushed Cam out the way. “And you are ravishing.”

With him was Bo, Igvar, and Luke.

They were drunk and eager. The twins started pawing at her clothes.

Dallas captured her in a kiss and Cam was getting hard just looking at her.

She got down on her knees and started to undo their pants. She started with Cam, to Dallas’s chagrin.

“Come on. Once you go black, you never go back!”

She started to stroke Dallas and Luke, while continuing to suck Cam. It was so different with his friends. With Cam it was sweet and passionate, like a real date, but his friends wanted a whore and she would deliver. Zig would wish he had never stepped out on her.

Bo got her panties off and started to eat her out.

Igvar started to give her a spanking. “You nasty little slut. Let’s see how you handle some big fat cocks.”

Cam was jealous but very turned on as he saw his friends having their way with Daria. He wanted to plow her so bad.

Luke hadn’t gotten any in a while. He looked at Daria and licked his lips.

Bo shoved two of his fingers in her and continued to pump them until she came.

“She’s a loud one,” Dallas said with a laugh.

Cam had to have her first. He put on a condom and shoved it into her cunt.

“OH FUCK!”

Cam grabbed her hips and began to pound her on all fours.

His teammates were cheering him on.

“Oh yeah, fuck her good!”

Luke offered Maya his cock and she started to suck it. He wasn’t as big as Cam, but he was bigger than Zig. They all were actually, and she was going to try them all out.

Cam pulled on her hair and started to ride her hard. He had to dominate her and Daria seemed to love it.

“OH FUCK!” she cried out, not that you could tell what she said with Luke in her mouth. He fucked her face until he was ready to cum in her throat.

“Good girl,” he said as he fell back.

Dallas quickly took Luke’s place. Dallas and Cam Eiffel towered Maya until Cam and Maya came at the same time.

Bo took Cam’s place and she continued to get fucked in both holes until they all came.

“Let’s see how much she can take at once,” Dallas said with a grin.

He put on a rubber before pulling Daria onto his lap. “Ride me.”

She grinned as she began to rock her hips back and forth. Igvar offered her his cock and she began to suck it.

Cam put on a rubber and then some lube. He got her hole nice and ready and then plunged into her ass.

“OH FUCK!”

If three dicks wasn’t enough, she started stroking Bo and Luke. It was hard to think with so much going on. She just stroked the boys in her hand while the others pounded her.

“Close your eyes,” Igvar told her before he came all over her face. Bo moved to her mouth, and Luke took her ass after Cam came inside of her.

Eventually, the booze took over and the boys were ready to pass out.

“Are you less or more tired than last time,” Cam asked Daria as he carried her to the bath.

“It’s a bit of both. It was more exhausting having more men, but they tired out quickly from the booze. I would have passed out if they all lasted like you did last week.”

“Does Zig know you’re here?”

“That idiot cheated on me. I’m done with him.”

“Do you want to be my date tomorrow, to the wedding?”

“You want to take me?”

“Sure. You’re fun to talk to and I’d like to actually take you somewhere.”

“Am I going as your escort or as your date?”

“I’d prefer a date, but that’s up to you.”

“Me too. My name’s Maya.”

“I’m Cam.”

* * *

The wedding started at 2PM. It was an outdoor wedding and the weather was perfect, blue skies, not too hot and the air was dry.

Owen was waiting for his beautiful bride at the end of the aisle. Behind him was Drew, his college roommate and still best friend.

Sookie, Darcy’s daughter with her husband Lucas was the flower girl. She looked like both of her parents, having her mother’s brown hair and nose, and her father’s dark eyes and grin.

The unlucky couple met when Darcy came back to Toronto and started teaching a GED class. Lucas had signed up for it. They butted heads at first. He liked teasing her for being a goodie two shoes and she called him a deadbeat dad. Eventually, their arguing led to a shoving match, which lead to them fucking on her desk. They had been inseparable ever since.

After Sookie threw the rose petals, Randall walked his daughter down the aisle. She handed her bouquet to Alli, and Owen pinned back her veil.

Of course, Principal Simpson married them.

“As a student Clare always took her assignments to heart. Almost eight years ago, I gave her and Owen detention to work out their differences.”

He had smacked her butt, and she dumped milk on top of his head.

“I was just hoping not to have any more milk throwing incidents in the cafeteria, but Clare went above and beyond and they became a couple.”

The audience started laughing.

“Now it’s almost eight years later, and in all my time as principal, I have yet to see a couple that is as happy together as these two.”

They exchanged their vows before Owen gave Clare a kiss, sealing the deal, and they walked out arm in arm.

The wedding party and the families were taking photos, while the other guests could start in on the drinks.

“First, the happy couple.” Grace insisted on covering the wedding.

After that, they took a picture of Clare with her family, Clare with Owen and his family, Clare and Alli, Owen with Drew, and then the quartet.

“Where’s Bianca?” Alli asked Drew. They got married the year before after spending college apart.

“She went to get a drink.” She was not waiting for Drew to finish his pictures.

When they all got to the reception, people started hugging Clare and congratulating her. The first one in line was Adam.

“How’s New York?”

“Oh I love it.” Adam was a successful DJ on 97.5 He had his own sports talk show. “You should visit more often.”

“The same goes for you.”

After Adam was Becky. The two girls bonded while the Blue Jays were well, themselves.

“Adam, have you met Becky?” Clare thought they might hit it off.

Becky smiled. Adam was cute.

While Clare was playing matchmaker, Owen was making sure to greet the people he had invited, the management of the Blue Jays, his agent, and other business figures.

“Whose that cutie with Cam?” Their general manager asked Owen.

“Who?” He turned and saw, Maya? “I haven’t seen her in ages.”

Owen went over to say hello.

“Long time no see.”

“Owen!”

The two hugged. She hadn’t even realized it was his wedding, until Cam had told her.

“You came back after UCLA?” He thought she was still out there.

“I had a job offer in LA,” but she moved back with Zig because he had trouble finding work there.

“You finally dropped Ziggy Star Dust?” Owen thought she could do better.

“That jerk cheated on me.”

“He’s a damn fool. How did you find Cam?”

“That’s a funny story,” Maya said nervously. Before she could tell it, Cam came back with her drink.

The theme of the party was the 1920s. They had a live jazz band and were serving prohibition style cocktails.

Maya sipped the Aviation. “This is really nice.”

“Randall got the booze.” He wanted to redeem himself for disappearing from her life for seven years.

Tristan was not happy to see Maya with Cam. “She shouldn’t be here!”

Tori was Tristan’s date. “She probably fucked Cam so she could get an invite.”

After a two-hour cocktail hour, it was time to start the dinner. Clare split her family in two tables because she did not trust her mother and father to share one table well.

Clare and Owen sat with her mother, Glen, and Owen’s parents, Hector and Vicki.

At the other family table, Clare had Darcy, Lucas, their father, and his wife Irene, Tristan and Tori.

Jake wanted to sit with his friends, so Clare put him with Mo, Alli, Jenna, Connor, and Adam.

They had one kids table for all of their friend’s progeny. Sookie was with Sean Jr. (Sean + Emma’s son), Kenny (Connor and Jenna’s son), and Jamie (Jay and Manny’s daughter)

* * *

  
While everyone else was enjoying a delicious five course meal and fancy drinks, Zig was at home, with a broken arm.

“Maybe Maya will make me some soup.” He called her and when she saw his number, she hung up.

“Why would she hang up?”

He tried again only for her to turn to the ringer to silent.

“Who is that?” Cam questioned.

“My stupid ex.”

Cam took the phone.

“Hello, Maya what’s going on?”

“Listen up you little shit. Maya doesn’t need your lying, cheating, broke ass. She has a real man now, so fuck off.”

Cam hung up the phone.

Dallas started cracking up. “I didn’t think you had it in you Rook.”

Maya smiled. She bet Zig was furious.

He was. How could she get a new man? Ziggy Star Dust showed up at the wedding; he used the find my friend app on Maya’s phone and snuck in just to march up to Cam.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Cam stood up. He wasn’t taller than Zig, but he easily had 10kg on him, since he was so muscular.

“I’m her man, and it’s time for me to take out the trash.”

He dragged Zig outside and gave him an atomic wedgie.

Grace of course got a picture as the guests watched from the windows, some of them recording on their cellphones.

“This is what happens to weenies who crash weddings!”

Cam literally kicked his behind, sending Zig down the stairs.

Everyone was tweeting about Cam’s heroics, and the video was on ESPN within the hour.

“This just in. Cam Saunders gave unknown man, who crashed Owen Milligan’s wedding, an atomic wedgie. “

“I have a feeling, he won’t bother you anymore.”

While the twitterverse debated the merits of giving wedgies to party crashers, the wedding went on.

After the dinner, they had the couple’s first dance and then the father/daughter dance before they opened up the dance floor to everyone.

“Dance with me,” Maya pulled Cam onto his feet, and they were off.

Couples hit the floor together and singles mingled through the crowd.

Luke decided to go for Alli if Dallas wouldn’t, and they were on the dance floor together.

Dallas was jealous. “No way is Baker taking her home!”

Miles called Zig on tv to make fun of him. “You got a fucking wedgie!”

“How did you know?”

“It’s on twitter man.”

“Dammit. Maya dumped me, then her boyfriend gave me a wedgie, and now it’s on twitter.”

“Did you say Maya?”

“Yeah, she was there with some hockey jerk.”

When Miles looked it up, he realized Maya was at the Milligan wedding.

“I wonder if Tristan is there.”

He decided to give his ex-boyfriend a call.

* * *

Clare threw a bouquet for the single ladies to try and catch. Tristan caught it first but then Tori checked him. It ended up in Becky’s arms.

“Damn it Tori!”

“Sorry, I thought I’d get it.”

Maya had gone to the bathroom and missed it, not that she cared.

She was on her way back, when she saw, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Miles had a lecherious grin.

“No one invited you.”

“Tristan did.”

“And when Clare sees you, she’s going to throw you out on your flabby ass.”

She tried to leave, but Miles blocked her path. “You’ve caused me a lot of trouble.”

Miles wanted payback.

When Maya didn’t come back, Cam became suspicious. What if that idiot came back?

He went to find her and heard a shout.

He shoved down the door and saw Miles trying to get up Maya’s dress.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Before Miles could answer, Cam grabbed him and slammed his head against the sink. The hockey player found himself in an uncontrollable rage. He kept slamming Miles until Maya told him to stop.

“You’re gonna kill him!”

“If you ever try and hurt Maya again, I’ll end you.”

He threw Miles into the hallway. The spoiled brat ran off.

“Who the fuck was that?”

“That was Miles Hollingsworth III.”

“Didn’t Clare write on him?”

Maya explained. “Yeah. He, Tristan, and I all went to UCLA at the same time. I was dating Zig. Tristan was dating Miles.

On Tris’s 21st birthday, he got way too drunk and we had to take him home early. Miles asked me to stay over and help take care of him. I did, but when I was ready to go to bed, Miles tried to join me. I told him I wasn’t interested, but he wouldn’t say no. He was mean when he was drunk. Eventually, I managed to hit him over the head with a candlestick Tristan kept in the apartment, and I called the campus police.”

She pressed attempted rape charges against Miles, and he was kicked out of UCLA until his father bought his way back in.

Cam had read Clare’s article, but he never would have guessed that Maya was the girl.

“If he every comes near you again, he’ll regret it.”

The couple made it back to the party.

“There you are,” Clare said to them. “We’re about to serve the cake.

They decided not to tell her about Miles. Why ruin her wedding?

* * *

Tristan looked all around for Miles, but he didn’t see him anywhere.

“He said he’d be here a while ago.” Typical Miles, he was always late.

Cam’s beating must have caused Miles to lose some brain cells because the idiot came back an hour later with his father’s cronies.

They crashed the wedding, but the guests weren’t very scared.

Between the Blue Jays and Jay’s possie, the thugs didn’t stand a chance. They took it outside and Miles goons got pummeled.

“Now why would you think crashing my wedding was a good idea,” Owen questioned as he kicked Miles in the stomach.

“Your brother invited me.”

“I never understood why Tristan liked you. You’re ugly, you’re stupid, and did I mention you’re pathetic.”

Owen kicked him in the balls, causing the idiot to collapse on the ground.

“I can’t believe he tried to attack the wedding,” Tristan said sadly.

“He’s a scumbag,” Owen told him. “He tried to rape a girl in college.”

“Not just any girl,” Cam told him. “He attacked Maya.”

Owen’s face turned red. “He attacked Maya, and you didn’t tell him to fuck off then.”

“He told me she made it up, so she wouldn’t get in trouble, that they were having fun together and it got out of hand.”

Cam told both of them that Miles had tried to attack her again before he came back with his thugs. “That’s why he showed up here beaten up.”

Tristan finally realized how foolish he had been. He had a lot of apologizing to do.

Some things never change, Principal Simpson thought as he watched the fighting from inside.

“Maybe you should give them all detention,” Emma teased.

“You’ll just make me babysit the kids!”

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Owen carried Clare off to their marital suite.

Dallas finally stopped dicking around and asked Alli on a date.

Cam took Maya back to his place. “We have a whole night ahead of us.”

“Do you ever get tired?” she questioned. He was like a sex machine.

“Not when it’s you.”


End file.
